Through His Eyes
by Dark-T-K
Summary: Harry has been locked away in Azkaban for six years. Being betrayed by friends, loosing his heart and mind to the Dementors, will Harry rise up to defeat Voldemort, or fall into a void of no return? Chp 2 redone.
1. The Beginning of the End

****

Through His Eyes

A Harry Potter Story

By: Dark_T-K

It has been too long since I was put into this cage. Too long since I was accused of a crime I didn't commit. Too long since I've seen a friendly face or heard a real person's voice.

I stare at my barred walls that have surrounded me for awhile now. To others the time has been long, but to me is has felt like nothing. A few days ago was the anniversary of me being sent to this hellhole. I have lived in Azkaban for six years now, even though I've partly gone mad I still remember the date.

It's not hard to remember the bad memories when dementors pass your door everyday. I only remember the bad times and worse, my parent's screams before they were killed. It's not something you want to hear. At first it was unbearable, now it's just another thing I have to put up with.

I've learned long ago that when sent here you'd go mad. I'd almost taken that route except for the small catch that kept me from going mad. I was innocent. Every time a dementor neared I would hear the screams of my parents, then painful memories would flash before me. It was enough to drive anyone insane, but somehow I managed to sit through it and just wince.

I've given up hope on visitors. Dumbledore used to visit before he became busy with cases that involved Voldemort. He still writes, and it's the letters now a-days that give me hope, of some kind human contact.

_Harry,_

Voldemort has become a serious case now. I'm sorry I can not visit you like before. I know this disappoints you, but I know this information after this will cheer you right up. It seems Fudge was being bribed in many cases including Death Eaters. Lucius easily bribed him and got out of many cases. I'm glad to say that Fudge was removed and Mr. Weasely was put into his position.

After Arthur took Fudges place, he looked over your case. It turns out your case was a miss-judged case. Arthur looked it over and decided to gather more information. We have spies in Voldemort's ranks and they have reported you have been set up. It is now only a matter of time before you will be proven innocent and freed. I hope this makes you happy Mr. Potter, for I know how much you valued your innocence. 

I will owl you more information when I can. Try to hang on a little longer Harry. I promise I will come to get you soon.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Just knowing my old headmaster was trying hard to free me gave me more hope to hang on. But slowly those days added into weeks, and those weeks into months. All the hope I gained was soon lost, as he never came. 

As the time went by, I lost a lot more then just my hope. My appetite decreased severely. It looked like depression had finally claimed me after many years of fighting it. I trained a lot to pass my time when I wasn't thinking. It got harder though as my strength began to slowly leave me til finally I had nothing left. I ate the slop when I needed to, but not enough. Slowly, I was being eaten away by my own stomach.

I was truly defeated, anyone could have saw that. But that's where the worst mistake came for the ministry of magic. While they were in safe places I was weakened and locked up in a small cage. My strength was depleted, I was very vulnerable to anything. 

But that's what he waited for. Til I was too weak to fight back with no defense. Voldemort attacked Azakaban, and he didn't leave til I was in his clutches. By the time the ministry has arrived, we were long gone. A defeated wizard with unimaginable powers, in the clutches of the most powerful wizard in the world, I was at his mercy.

* * *

"We must act now Arthur. If we don't we'll loose Harry for sure. He's been in that prison for over six years and if insanity hasn't eaten away at him then starvation has. Draco has told me of the plan to attack Azkaban. If Voldemort is really going to attack the prison we must get Harry out of there. He's too vulnerable." Dumbledore argued with the Minister. Arthur shook his head and pulled up his papers.

"Albus you know very well if we do that we would be breaking the law. Harry is still guilty until we get more evidence to support him. Until then he must be kept in a high security facility." Mr. Weasley said.

"We won't be taking him for keeps, just long enough for him not to get kidnapped. You know as well as I that if Harry is forced to join Voldemort, the destruction and power would be devastating." Albus said. Arthur looked at him and sighed.

"Even if we did get him out there, I would have a lot of explaining to do. And if he was removed, where would he go? Hogwarts isn't safe anymore since Death Eaters have been able to penetrate the castle before." Arthur said as he sat back.

"Yes I know, but if we don't act now-" Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Draco Malfoy. He was panting heavily.

"It's too late Albus…Voldemort…he got to Harry first…tore Azakaban apart…Harry is now…with Voldemort…" Draco panted. Arthur's jaw dropped as Albus sighed heavily.

"I knew he'd go after Harry. We waited too long Arthur. Who knows what Voldemort plans to do to a weakened Harry. The poor boy we left in the prison won't hesitate to gain his freedom, even if it's from Voldemort." Albus said with a heavy heart.

"It won't be good I know that. Now I wish I had listened to you. All we can do now is hope Harry doesn't join him." Arthur said sadly.

"He's not going to have much of a choice by the end of tomorrow." Draco said sharply. Albus and Arthur turned to Draco with questioning looks. "Voldemort will ask Harry to join, but if he refuses Harry will be forced to consume the liquid Imperious Potion. And we all know Harry doesn't have the strength to resist. Locked up in a dementor filled cage has probably drained Potter of his magic powers, he has no real defense. Either way, Harry is going to be Voldemort's newest slave." Draco said as he glared at Arthur. "And guess who's fault it is this time? Certainly not Fudges." Snapped Draco. Albus raised his hand to silence Draco.

"Let's not start a fight here. We must find a way to help him. Even if Harry is a innocent kidnapped prisoner. We can't allow them to force him that potion." Dumbledore said calmly.

"And by the time we try to do something it will already be too late. Potter will be so deep into that potion I doubt even my counter curse potion will be able to help." Said a voice from behind. Draco smirked at his comrade spy, Professor Severus Snape. 

"I didn't think you'd be able to get away Severus. With my father keeping his watchful gaze on you I'm surprised." Draco said in an amused voice. Severus sent a glare over to Draco.

"Don't even start Malfoy, I'm in no mood to put up with you. Anyway, Albus we must gather some of the best aurors and attack. I saw Potter and he is in no shape to refuse the potion." Snape said warningly. Albus looked to Arthur. "Whenever Arthur decides the world is more important you may start. My counter potion is ready since I had more time to prepare. All we need to do is get Potter."

"Severus is right. We all know that if Potter becomes a Death Eater, Voldemort and Potter will be the strongest wizards in the entire world. We should try to get Harry before or we'll have to defeat him the old fashion way." Draco said impatiently but smirking as he slid a finger down his wand. Arthur glared at Draco's enthusiasm. Snape nodded in agreement to Draco's decision.

"It is your choice Arthur. First you must declare Harry's innocence and warn the people of the up coming danger. I will fetch Ms. Granger and your son Ron and we will gather some others to help stop Voldemort." Albus said.

"If you refuse to stop this, right now, Potter will become a loyal slave and Voldemort will finally take over the wizarding world. The biggest problem will be getting Potter away long enough to destroy Voldemort. By the time we get there he will have already consumed the potion. Voldemort knows he has a spy and can't risk to wait with Harry." Draco said as he growled slightly. 

"And if Arthur doesn't want to believe us, I'm sure we can just let it all take place first." Snape said in sarcasm. 

"No Severus. We cannot risk the damage and innocent lives being put into danger if we let it all go. We must prevent a horrible future by defending out present. We'll take back Harry and force Voldemort back until Harry has regained his right mind." Dumbledore said easily.

"Right after he's proven innocent." Draco said. "We can't have Harry outside Azkaban if he's a guilty murderer now can we?" Draco said with a sly smirk. Snape glared.

"I must agree with Draco, Arthur. First we get Harry to be proven innocent, then rescue him. Is that fine with you Arthur?" Dumbledore asked with his usual sparkle in his eye.

"Fine by me. I will announce to the wizarding world that Harry has been captured, and forced to do Voldemort's work. I will try to get Harry back his freedom but it will be a bit before I can. I need one more solid piece of evidence to prove Harry is innocent then we can free him." Arthur said looking thoughtfully.

"You want the last piece well here it is." Snapped Draco. Draco tossed over a small tape recorder. "I managed to get Voldemort's confession to the murder of the muggle girl. Albus and Severus were right, as usual. It was the polyjuice potion and Harry was framed. That statement right there is the ticket to Potter's freedom. I suggest you use it. Might actually help you for once." Draco said before turning around and walking out the door. Severus followed suit and trailed off after Draco.

"Well Arthur, you have your last shred of evidence, now all you have to do is finish the work." Albus said patting Arthur on the back.

"You're right. I will get to work and show this to the council. If all goes well, Harry will be free before the end of the week." 

"Let's hope so. We can't wait too much longer."

* * *

Harry was chained to a back wall by his neck and wrists. His emerald eyes stared coldly at the door. He knew where he was. He knew who broke him out. The only question was why?

"Well what do we have here?" A voice hissed from the door. Harry glared over at the door as a tall blonde male stepped forward with his snakelike cane in his hand. "I do believe it is Harry Potter." Lucius purred as he stepped closer. Harry just glared at Lucius and stood silently.

"Don't pester him too much Malfoy. I do believe that it is my right to do that." Another voice hissed from the door. Harry felt his scar burn but choose to ignore it.

"I don't see the reason of you holding me captive or breaking me out of Azkaban Voldemort. As I see it, me being locked away was a turn of event for you. I thought by now you would have at least started the war." Harry spat as he tugged at his wrist chains. Voldemort chuckled at Harry's arrogance.

"Well it was a joyous occasion Potter, but don't get too annoyed just yet. You see we planned all of it. You being sent away and then busted out. We wanted to wait til we had you in my clutches before we started." Voldemort hissed proudly. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Some plan." Harry snapped in an uninterested tone. Lucius growled then slapped Harry, hard. Harry turned his face back with a glare that sent shivers down Lucius's back. "If you think some little girlish slap like that is going to effect me, then you have less brains then I gave you credit for." Harry said calmly. 

"How dare you, you insolent whelp!" Lucius spat. Voldemort roared out in laughter at the small squabble.

"You two are most entertaining. But we have better things to be doing. So let's not waste anymore time." Voldemort said putting a hand to Harry's chin and forcing him to meet his gaze. "I am about to give you an opportunity of a lifetime Potter. So you better accept for your own sake." Harry just ripped his face out of Voldemort's hand.

"If you are about to ask me to join I refuse. I wouldn't join you even if it meant freedom from Azkaban." Harry said defiantly. Voldemort frowned and rose his hand to touch the scar on Harry's face.

"That's a pity Potter, considering you had only one choice beside joining. It was either by will or by force. But I can see your Gryffindor pride has once again gotten in the way so I guess you'll have to join by force." Voldemort said with a sly smirk on his face.

"You can't beat me into joining Voldemort, I've trained myself for six years to withstand even the cruelest of beatings. I doubt you'll get me to join by force." Harry said returning the sly smirk back to Voldemort. Voldemort just laughed evilly then snapped his fingers. Death Eaters entered the room, one carrying a vile of a dark purple liquid.

"Oh you don't have to worry about being beaten Potter. From the looks of it, your body probably couldn't handle the strain of one of my beatings. So you don't have to worry about that. In fact, the only thing you have to worry about is that this potion doesn't work." Voldemort said laughing once again. Death Eaters then tackled Harry, and was then pinned against a nearby wall. Harry was then forced to be held still. Harry's arms and legs, were restrained by Death Eaters and one forced his head still. Lucius took the vile from Wormtail and smirked evilly as he approached the restrained Harry.

"Don't worry about anything Potter. Once you drink this, the next thing you'll remember is that Voldemort is your master." Lucius said as he opened the vile. Harry thrashed around madly trying to free himself. Unfortunately, being imprisoned for so long had worn on Harry and he was too restrained to move. Lucius forced Harry's mouth open then shoved the potion vile top into his mouth. Harry shook his head madly and tried to get it out only causing more complications.

"Hold him still. He must drink it if we are to succeed!" Lucius snapped. The Death Eaters tighten their grip on Harry. Lucius then made Harry swallow the potion by rubbing Harry's throat, helping the liquid down his throat. Letting go of Harry, Harry sputter to rid him self of the potion. 

"He will take time. The potion will need time to go through his system before he is ready. We best leave so he get that time." Voldemort said. The room soon emptied all except for Lucius. Harry then collapsed to his knees trembling and groaning. Lucius smirked and bent down so Harry could hear him.

"Soon Potter you will serve Voldemort. And all your friends will die as well as Dumbledore." Lucius teased. Harry glared up at him with defiant eyes.

"N-n-never!" Harry screamed out. Lucius smirked again then kicked Harry in the ribs. Harry collapsed and wheezed heavily. Lucius then left. Draco peered into Harry's pen.

"Harry?" Draco called out. He noticed the body lying in the room wasn't moving. Draco walked into and pushed Harry with his foot. Harry didn't react. "Great. He's been knocked out." Draco snarled. "I better inform Dumbledore." Draco ran out of Harry's cell then apperated to the castle. 

* * *

"Well that does it Albus. Harry is now innocent and has all charges dropped against him. We also sent out a major warning of Voldemort's new up-rise and Harry's kidnapping. Everyone is on their guard. Now all we need is for-" suddenly Draco appeared.

"We've got a serious problem Albus." Draco said in an urgent tone. Albus nodded calmly, Draco came forward and sat down. "I just saw Potter. Voldemort has just given Potter the Imperious Potion and it's only a matter of time before it kicks in." Draco said.

"Well that's not good…" A voice from the door said. Draco turned then scowled deeply. There stood Ron and Hermione.

"No duh Weasley. What do you think I meant?" Draco said nastily. Ron just glared as Hermione shook her head.

"Now's not the time to be fighting. We have to stop Voldemort before he uses Harry to do some serious damage." Hermione said. The men all nodded.

"That shouldn't be too much of a hassle." Said Sirius as he sat on Arthur's desk. "All you gotta do is separate the two then administer the antidote."

"It's not that easy Sirius. Harry will be back to full strength, and who knows how powerful he is now that he's out of Azkaban." Dumbledore stated simply. Draco nodded in agreement.

"If I may make a suggestion Albus?" Hermione said. Albus nodded and she proceeded. "We must have Harry isolated so Voldemort can't interfere when Harry is given the antidote. So all we'll need to do is have a distraction and three of us will grab Harry and administer the antidote. Only we have one problem."

"And what might that be Granger? We can't make the antidote?" Draco said sarcastically. Hermione and Ron both glared.

"No. Harry won't be in his right mind. So someone strong is going to have to hold him while I inject the antidote." Hermione said as she pulled out a needle.

"Why do you need to inject him. I'm sure he's quite capable of swallowing it." Arthur said.

"We all know that. But Harry is probably being taught not to swallow strange substances. We'll have to inject him if we want him to get the antidote at all."

"In laymen terms that means?" Draco asked persistently. Hermione just huffed and sat down. 

"What Hermione is trying to say is, that Voldemort may have taught Harry not to drink anything from enemy hands. So getting Harry to swallow it would be impossible." Dumbledore stated.

"That is what I just said!" Hermione shouted angrily. Ron held her back as Draco snorted.

"Except Albus said it in terms people can understand." Hermione growled dangerously. Ron sighed as did Arthur.

"Well let us get to work. If we're going to hold down my godson long enough for this stuff to be injected into him, we gotta have a plan." Sirius said trying to calm down the group. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." The group said together.

* * *

Voldemort strolled down the hall til he arrived at the dungeon door. "Is he awake yet?" Voldemort hissed. The guard saluted Voldemort.

"No master, but he should be awakening any time now." The guard said. "In fact, he should be awake-" the guard was cut off by a shuffling noise.

"It looks like Potter is awake." Voldemort hissed happily. They both entered to see Harry trying to get up and balance himself at the same time. He collapsed with the effort. Harry only managed to kneel. "Welcome back to reality Potter." Harry looked up with his emerald eyes.

"Thank you master. It is good to be back."

__

To Be Continued…


	2. Revenge is Sweet! Memories Can Be Painf...

Through His Eyes

Part 2

By: DarkT-K

"Thank you master, it is good to be back." Harry said as he kissed Voldemort's robes in utter loyalty. Voldemort smirked as he watched his once enemy bow before him.

"That'll do Potter. Now get up, we have to get you suited up and ready for the attack today." Voldemort said as he stepped back.

"Yes master." Harry said as he stood. Voldemort's smirk faded when he realized Harry had grown a lot. Then again, the last time he had seen the boy was when he was sixteen and hit 5'6 barely. Now the boy had grown into a man and hit 5-10 to 11. Voldemort signaled Harry to follow him, and Harry obeyed. They walked through the house and stopped at a room.

"This room here will be where you get your new robes. I dare say, you shouldn't go fighting enemies wearing ragged prison robes." Harry nodded and the entered the room. More Death Eaters were in the room getting suited up in the dark lord's robes. "Wormtail! Fetch Potter some of the finest robes we have. I want his enemies shocked at how well kept he looks." Wormtail nodded and raced off to find the best robes he could. "I'll be right back, Potter. I do say you'll need your wand."

"My wand was snapped and thrown into my vault with the rest of my school belongings." Harry said as he watched Wormtail gather the last bits and pieces to his robes.

"Yes the wand could be a problem, but nothing I can't fix. Is there something you fancy out of this trip my pet?" Voldemort purred. Harry took the robes Wormtail handed him and turned to face Lord Voldemort.

"I want my Invisibility Cloak."

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Where are you?! It's an emergency!" Neville cried out. Neville ran through the school looking frantically for the head master. Suddenly he appeared behind Neville.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Longbottom?" Dumbledore asked politely and calmly.

"There's been an attack on Gringotts! Voldemort has stolen things out of Harry's vault!" Neville practically screamed.

"Calm down Mr. Longbottom before you hurt yourself. Now tell me, what exactly did Voldemort take from Harry's safe?" Neville thought for a moment.

"He definitely took Harry's broken wand, and this silvery hooded cloak out of the trunk inside the vault." Neville paused for a moment. "I don't know what the cloak is, but I'm sure he took the wand to be repaired." Dumbledore nodded and sent Neville away

"Thank you Neville, you may go." Neville left quietly and concerned. Dumbledore shook his head and went to the gargoyle and mumbled "Chocolate frog". The gargoyle jumped out of the way and Dumbledore made his way up to his office. He opened the door and noticed, once again, Draco and Hermione fighting.

"You stupid mudblood, how many times do I have to tell you?! The plan won't work! Potter isn't stupid enough to leave Voldemort's side because you taunt him to!" Draco snapped.

"He is too if I say the right things!" Hermione snapped back. Sirius, Lupin, Arthur, Ginny, Percy, Ron, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley watched pointlessly as the two argued.

"You'd think those two would grow up after awhile." Percy said before he noticed Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, we didn't see or hear," sent a glare in Draco's and Hermione's direction "you come in." That silenced the fighting duo.

"Tis alright Percy, no harm done. Now if you all take your seats, I have a few new announcements that have come to my attention." The group sat in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore sat in his seat and folded his hands. "I just found out from Mr. Longbottom that Gringotts was attacked today." The group gasped.

"What was taken? Whose vault were they after?" Ginny asked fearfully. Dumbledore smiled and calmed Ginny.

"Voldemort went to Harry's vault and only took two things." The group relaxed. "Don't relax yet, these aren't good things." Dumbledore said.

"I know what he took." Draco snapped. "Potter's wand and his-"

"His invisibility cloak." Hermione and Ron finished. Draco glared daggers at the two. Dumbledore nodded.

"When did Harry get this Invisibility Cloak Dumbledore? The ministry never authorized it." Arthur said.

"He never bought one Arthur, his father on the other hand did. It belonged to James Potter and was registered by him." Dumbledore said with that spark in his eyes.

"Yeah, Harry had it for years. He received it from Dumbledore in his first year at Hogwarts. Fudge locked it away with the rest of Harry's stuff after…after." Hermione couldn't finish. Draco rolled his eyes.

"-after you and Ron sent him up the creek to Azkaban. Speaking of Harry and Azkaban, what will we do with Potter once he's back? I have a feeling he won't be too happy to see some of us." Draco said.

"Harry will forgive us like he always does. It just might take some time." Ron said in a nervous defense.

"Time indeed!" Sirius spat. "The boy will hate you. I know what it's like to live in Azkaban, and I still hate the man who put me there. You don't forget things like that, and hardly forgive. I don't know one person who has forgiven the people who put them in Azkaban." Sirius growled. Hermione burst into tears.

"Don't think like that Padfoot old friend. We must remember Harry was accused on false evidence. Hermione and Ron couldn't have known at the time-" Remus was cut off.

"Please Remus. Did I forgive Fudge for false accusation? No! I forgave only those who were too young to believe or didn't hear all the facts. These two," Sirius pointed to the couple "should have stood up for Harry. Even I knew he didn't do it. Harry wouldn't, not even if he was mad. Some friends!" Sirius growled as he walked out of the room.

"He's not telling the truth is he Albus? Harry would forgive them, wouldn't he?" Arthur said pleadingly. Ron held Hermione tightly. Albus sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I doubt he would Arthur. I have seen him in Azkaban, the hatred he showed for his friends, I can't even say how much it was. He wants nothing to do with Hermione or Ron, and the sad truth, nothing to do with the wizarding world." Dumbledore sighed uneasily.

"I must go now, Professor. I have to be ready for the attack today." Draco said. Albus nodded and Draco left.

"There's no hope in gaining his trust back in us is there?" Ron asked hesitantly. Albus looked over at the couple. Hermione's eyes were puffy and red from her crying, Ron was stiff with sadness.

"No Ron. He said you two were is only hope for being proven innocent. When you didn't stand up for him, his world crashed. You two meant a lot to him, and for your betrayal, you lost his friendship and trust. I cannot say what he will do once he leaves, but it won't be good." Suddenly a beautiful snowy owl swooped in. She landed next to Albus and clicked her beak proudly. "Ah Headwig, did Snape send you?" She hooted proudly again, dropped her letter and flew off to the Owlery. Albus opened the letter and began to read it.

"What's it say Albus?" Arthur asked impatiently. Dumbledore continued to read then placed the letter down.

"The attack will be in Midville village. The attack starts in an hour."

Voldemort circled around a tall dark figure. The figure never moved but stood eerily still. Voldemort looked over the figure for any flaws, to his delight, there were none to be found.

"Perfect." Voldemort purred happily. "What will you do when you see those mudbloods and muggle-lovers?" Voldemort hissed.

"I will curse them and make them feel pain as they never have felt pain before." The figure said easily. Voldemort smirked.

"What will you do when you see that fool Dumbledore?" Voldemort hissed again.

"I will let you have your fun with him till you give me the honor of finishing him off." The figure said. Sunlight hit the figure revealing Harry Potter scowling fiercely with robes showing the dark mark. He had Quidditch like gloves on and wore black boots. His long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Harry's lighting bolt scar stood out on his pale face. His green eyes blazed in emerald brilliance, yet showed no happiness, only anger and revenge.

"What will you do when you encounter your friends?" Voldemort hissed in anticipation.

"I.Will.Kill.Them." Harry said. Voldemort laughed evilly.

"Will any survive your wraith once you have begun?" Voldemort hissed happily as all the words he wanted to hear came out of Harry's mouth.

"None will survive. They will pay for what they did to me." Harry spat. Voldemort stopped circling Harry and allowed him to step down.

"You may go now. I want you to get finished preparing yourself. I'll meet you at the house entrance in ten minutes. Don't be late." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes master." Harry left to finish and Voldemort sat down. Nagini slithered into his lap a slipped out her tongue.

"Potter must have something really great; you're not usually this calm master." A voice came from the door. Voldemort glared at the darkened figure.

"Don't mock me Malfoy. Or do you wish another round with pain?" Voldemort spat. Draco walked into the room.

"No I don't. I just want to know how you got him so fired up when he already was forced to serve." Draco said as he knelt in front of the Dark Lord. Draco tried to fool the Dark Lord into thinking he was playing submission.

"Not that it was any of your business Malfoy, you should know since no one here seems to like filling you in. Potter has more hatred for me than his friends, but his anger multiplied for is friends in the recent years. All I did was steer him in that direction. All he wants now is to get revenge." Draco knelt there and listened.

"You think he has enough hatred for the mudbloods and muggle-loving scum to kill any?" Draco asked.

"No. His love for them may butt in, that's why your father is going to make sure he goes all the way." Draco nodded and left. Draco walked down the hall.

"Potter won't go down easy, might have to step in if he defeats the cause." Draco said scowling deeply. Draco passed a room, which Harry was currently in. Draco watched as Harry tied his father's cloak around him.

"You might as well come in Malfoy, gawking at me from the door won't do any good." Potter spat as he tightened his gloves. Draco walked in and put on his calm front and stopped when he reached Harry.

"I dunno Potter, watching from the doorframe might have been safer. With you all revengeful and angry, I don't want to be getting in the way." Draco mocked. Harry smirked evilly and looked up at the painted ceiling.

"No worries Malfoy. It's not you I'm after. It's those mudbloods and squibs I need to deal with. As you know, I have some unfinished business to attend with them." Harry said looking at Draco. Draco returned the smirk.

"Just don't get carried away Potter. I don't need to be carrying your defeated carcass back here." Draco sneered. Harry just laughed.

"You won't need to. I don't intend to fail. I'll kill those traitors and live by master's side ruling this pathetic world." Harry said walking by Draco. Harry stopped at the door. "Just one question before I meet with master."

"What's that Potter? Need to know your enemies' weakness? Because if that's the case, I can't help you." Harry laughed again.

"No Malfoy, it's not that. I was wondering." Harry paused. Draco turned and faced Harry. "Why did you stand up for me, all those years ago?" Harry said half-facing Draco. Draco smirked and crossed his arms.

"Simple Potter. Why would 'The Boy Who Lived' kill a person, in which he protected? It made no sense. If you were to kill someone, it would have either been me, Severus, Fudge, or Voldemort himself. You wouldn't waste your time on meaningless things like muggles." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"Guess it would make sense to you Malfoy. You did after all; know how to get under my skin very well." Harry said turning around again.

"You were easy Potter. A wizard like your self is rare, not many have their parents killed by a killing curse and survive it them self. You grew up knowing things I'll never know, and I know things you'll never know. Yet we both have an understanding for different worlds. I knew you wouldn't kill a muggle, you're apart of their world, you wouldn't." Draco said. Draco then passed by a dumbfounded Harry and walked over to the entrance and paused before exiting. "You're Harry Potter, you knew better than that. You didn't have to learn it, you just knew. That's how I knew Potter, that's how I knew." And Draco exited.

"There you are Harry." hissed Voldemort as he walked up to Harry. Harry turned his attention to Voldemort. "Looks like you know how to listen. Good, now let's go. We've got innocent muggles and mudbloods to kill." Harry nodded and followed his master out the front door.

The attack had already started when Albus and the aurors group arrived. Muggles and wizarding folks ran through the fields and streets trying to escape the mass destruction and chaos.

"We must find Voldemort and Harry. Any Death Eaters you find are to be captured. Now go!" Dumbledore shouted. The group separated until only Albus, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron were left. They immediately went for the source.

Voldemort watched with pride as his followers tore the small town apart. Harry stood at Voldemort's side completely bored.

"As much fun as it is to see all the stupid muggles running like mice, I'm bored master. When do we get to do something?" Harry asked impatiently. Voldemort smirked and rubbed Harry's hair.

"Be patient Potter. Dumbledore will be here soon. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." Voldemort hissed out.

"I should say the same thing for you Tom, patience is a virtue you never had." came a voice from behind.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think you might not show up at all." Harry grumbled, as he stood still not facing the group.

"Easy Potter, you can wait a little longer. Albus and I have a little catching up to do. Why don't you go play with the others?" Voldemort hissed. Harry smirked.

"Yeah, why not? I'm sure that's why they came after all. To see the one they locked up for six years." Potter growled as he wrapped his cloak around himself. Harry then shouted out, "Follow me if you can you traitors!" And he was off. The group ran after Harry while Dumbledore stood firmly scowling fiercely at Voldemort.

"And the game begins." Voldemort hissed.

"Uh! This is so pointless! Where the heck is Harry leading us?" Hermione growled angrily. The group nodded. They had followed Harry's maniacal voice through streets and alleys and Harry didn't stop. They then stopped in the town-square looking for Harry. The buildings were small but gave Harry a good hiding advantage. "G-d he's beginning to get on my nerves!" Hermione shouted.

"Am I now?" A voice purred from above. The group looked around to find nothing. "Well Hermione I should say you are getting on my nerves. You after all were one of the reasons I went to Azkaban." Harry then appeared in front of the group.

"Harry you have this all wrong! We didn't know!" Ron pleaded. Harry glared at his best friend and whipped out his wand.

"You think asking for my forgiveness is going to help Weasley? It won't. I've had six years to contemplate on how to repay you for your hospitality and now I will." Harry said pointing his wand at the couple.

"Harry put your wand down. Cursing them won't solve anything. You'll be sent back to Azkaban for murder." Remus spat. Harry turned his hatred filled stare at the werewolf.

"No Lupin. I'm going to go back for I crime I did, killing a mudblood and her traitorous husband, Weasel." Harry growled as he turned his attention back to the couple. "Besides, what do you care? You are just as much to blame as them. You and my so called godfather, you didn't even attempt to help me." Harry said turning his head downward.

"We tried. Sirius was still wanted; there was nothing he could do unless you wanted him to accompany you there." Remus said. Remus saw Draco and Sirius getting into an ambush position behind Harry.

"You didn't try hard enough. I bet Dumbledore told you how much I pleaded for your help, your forgiveness, anything!" A tear ran down Harry's face. "I begged Dumbledore to do something, and he did. He proved I was not crazy and saved me from the kiss." Harry said glaring at the couple and Werewolf. "I tried to forget how you betrayed me, but you can't in Azkaban. Only bad memories haunt you there, not good ones. I never had the chance to remember what friends were because all I could remember was how back stabbing you were!" Harry said; his angry boiling over.

"Maybe you should hear their story Potter before you jump to conclusions." said Draco from behind. Remus gave him 'What are you doing?' look. Draco moved his eyes to behind Harry, Sirius only needed Harry to surrender his attention and he'd move.

"Be ready you two." Remus whispered to Hermione and Ron. "The instant Sirius has him pinned, inject him." They nodded.

"I won't listen to lies Draco, that time is over. Everyone told me to listen to my instincts and heart, well I am. They want revenge! And I won't leave here till I get it." Harry spat put. Draco crossed his arms.

"Revenge is all good, I know because a moment ago I got mine on my father. But killing them won't help Potter, that potion only makes you see what Voldemort wants. He wants you to be blinded by your anger, your rage, and your unsettled feelings. Let them go." Draco said firmly. Harry shook his head.

"You don't understand. I won't. I can't." Harry said uncertainly. Draco nodded and Sirius jumped Harry. Sirius pinned Harry then Ron and Remus jumped him to help hold Harry down.

"Hermione! Now!" the group shouted. Hermione nodded and pulled out the capped needle from her robes.

"Get off me! Get off you back stabbing traitors!" Harry screamed. "Draco do something!" Harry shouted and he struggled furiously. Draco walked up to Harry and bent down.

"If you relax Harry, then you'd be free." Harry glared and tried to grab Draco. Hermione walked up to Harry.

"You guys gotta hold him still; I don't want to inject you by mistake." Hermione said as she prepped the needle. Harry saw the needle and struggled harder.

"Get away from me mudblood! Get off you stupid muggle-loving traitors!" Harry screamed furiously.

"Hurry Hermione! We can't hold him too much longer!" Ron shouted angrily as he held on to Harry's flailing legs. Hermione bent down to try to inject, but Harry was moving too much.

"I can't! He's wiggling too much. I can't stick it into him." Hermione hissed. Harry continued to try to buck off his captors. Harry finally thought of a way to escape.

"Master!" Harry shrieked out as he continued to flail about.

Dumbledore and Voldemort had their wands pointing at each other, both panting heavily. Voldemort smirked proudly.

"It looks like old age has finally gotten the best of you old man. You're tiring faster than I expected." Voldemort hissed very pleased. Dumbledore stood.

"You aren't exactly holding up yourself Tom. You're just as tired as I am, maybe even more." Voldemort growled angrily and raised his wand.

"I'm beyond stronger than you old man! I will teach you to respect your superiors!" Voldemort screamed. Just as Voldemort was about to cast the spell, a cry for help came to his ears.

"Master!" came a scream from the way his pet ran. Voldemort paused and turned in the direction. The scream came again. "Master! Help me!" His pet needed him, meaning.

"So Dumbledore, you are attacking my pet and hurting him. We'll finish this later." But Voldemort didn't get far as a Flipendo spell hit him in the back.

"You're not going to him Tom." Dumbledore limped with his wand hand raised. Voldemort scowled then apparated away. Dumbledore then began to limp towards the others.

Meanwhile, Harry kept calling out for Voldemort hoping his master would come for him. He kept calling and thrashing madly trying to find a way of escape. Arthur came running.

"We did it! Voldemort has retreated with few Death Eaters!" He cried happily. The others just held Harry and scowled.

"That's great Minister, now if you don't mind, we're trying to restrain Harry here!" Sirius growled. Arthur backed up.

"Heh, so you are. I'll just move over here and wait." Arthur moved out of the way while the groups still tried to hold Harry still. On top were Ron, Remus, and Sirius. Draco watched in amusement.

"Ugh this is hopeless! We can't inject him if he doesn't hold still!" Hermione screamed out. She was kneeling next to Harry trying to get the needle in. Draco sighed and walked over. He bent down and held Harry's arm still so Hermione could get it in.

"Well don't just sit there and gawk, inject him or I'll let go." Hermione nodded and stuck the needle in Harry's arm. Harry howled in pain and thrashed madly. Hermione pushed the syringe into Harry then pulled out the needle.

"There we go. Finished guys, you can let go." Hermione said as she stood up and backed away. Draco did the same. Sirius, Ron, and Remus waited till Draco and Hermione were far enough before leaping off Harry and backing away them self. Harry staggered to get up. His vision began to blur and his body was starting to loose energy. Harry got to his knees and panted. Soon his vision blanked out on him, and Harry passed out.

To Be Continued.


	3. The Memorial of the Brave Haunting Dre...

Through His Eyes

Part 3

By: Dark_T-K

Dumbledore limped to where the others were. The group was sitting on the fountain in the center of the square with Harry laying in front of them. They all seem to be resting since none cared about Harry's predicament.

"I take it the antidote was injected properly and you are all relaxing?" Dumbledore said. The entire group jumped. 

"Sorry Albus. We were taking a breather after knocking Potter out." Arthur said. The others glared.

"Well he was watching, we knocked him out." Sirius said. Dumbledore smiled happily.

"I take it there were no problems?" The group all coughed and stuttered nervously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry was the problem sir. Wouldn't hold still for anything. We did manage to inject him and he passed out." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very good. Where are the aurors Arthur?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around for the large group of wizards.

"They left Albus. Took the captured Death Eaters to Azkaban. The others are gathering the lost ones." Arthur said sadly. Dumbledore patted Arthur on the shoulder. 

"There, there Arthur. Percy was a fine man." Arthur gasped, but he wasn't too shocked. Everyone knew that hardly anything got by Dumbledore. "Let's get everyone back to Hogwarts, shall we? I know Mister Potter is going to need some time to get this all straightened out." The group sighed heavily and gathered their belongings. Harry was carried by Draco and Ron as the used a portkey to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

After Harry was left in a secured locked room, Albus called all of the group to his office. The group talked happily as Dumbledore took his seat.

"Well done everyone, well done. We completed our task this time. Not only did we capture many Death Eaters, we reclaimed Harry and gave him the antidote." The group cheered, except for Severus and Draco.

"Don't get your hopes up." Draco spat. "Just because we have Potter doesn't mean he's on our side." Hermione and Ron instantly shrank back while Remus and Sirius both nodded.

"Now let's not be too hasty Draco. I'm sure Harry will want to fight, even if he has some issues with the people on his side." Dumbledore said reassuringly. Snape rolled his eyes and Draco sighed.

"Headmaster, you know very well Potter is furious with those four. I doubt he'll want to see them or worse, work with them." Snape growled. Hermione and Ron looked to Dumbledore.

"An excellent point Severus." Hermione hugged Ron tightly. "But you underestimate Harry. If we give him time, he'll come around." Hermione sighed happily and released a few tears. "Until he is ready, you four must keep your distance. I doubt Harry will want to see you or be around you at first." The four nodded.

"Well now that it's settle that the four musketeers can't go see Harry, I think I'll go check up on him. I'm sure he's just dying to see someone." Draco said sarcastically. Albus shook his head.

"Just be careful Draco, Harry might attempt something." Albus warned. Draco nodded and left.

"You think it's wise, Albus, to let Draco go see Harry?" Hermione asked. Albus chuckled.

"Minerva asked the same thing when I left Harry with his aunt and uncle. I don't regret doing that or this to him. Harry needs a friend, Hermione. He lost his in a false trail, now he must gain them back. Only this time, you will have to earn his trust instead of the other way around." Hermione sighed. Ron rubbed his temples, while Sirius and Remus left for the night.

* * *

Harry woke to find himself in a comfortable bed with a slight headache. His body ached all over and he wore a dark purple robe. Harry felt a pair of glasses next to him and put them on, instantly his vision returned.

"Ugh…where am I?" Harry said groggily. He didn't recognize the room in which he was kept in. His surroundings were different from what he remembered. "Where is this place? This isn't Riddle Manor…" Harry said looking around again. Instead of Slytherin colors of green and silver, gold and red decorated the room. His bed was definitely a four poster bed and it was decorated in deep blue and black colors. "I don't remember coming in here…" Harry said confused.

"That's because you haven't been in your right mind for a couple of days and were recently transferred here." Said a familiar voice from behind. Harry spun around to see Draco leaning on the doorframe. Harry gaped for a minute or so. "What's wrong Potter? Snake got your tongue?" Draco joked. Harry in a flash zipped across the room and enveloped Draco in a bear hug.

"Draco! My word I haven't seen you since…" Harry didn't finish his sentence. He just buried his head into Draco's shoulder and squeezed. Draco began turning colors.

"Harry…please…let…" Harry squeezed harder, Draco turned blue "GO!" Harry looked up and gasped. Harry immediately let go and backed away.

"Sorry Draco, just a little overjoyed. I haven't seen a friendly face in ages." Harry said lowering his gaze to the floor. Draco caught his breath and recomposed himself.

"It's quite alright Potter. I expected worse believe me. Better a bear hug that squeezes the life out of you for friendship, then you trying to claw me to death trying to escape." Draco smirked. Harry snickered a bit. They both hugged again, only this time more gently.

"I should run you know. Being broken out of Azkaban and then being held against my will won't look to good with the ministry. I'll get the kiss for sure this time." Harry said pushing Draco away then heading over to the couch. "Guess you're here to read me my rights and ask me for my last words before I become soulless?" Harry said turning his broken stare towards Draco. Draco burst out laughing.

"G-d Potter you are funny. Why would I come here to take you to your doom? Besides, things have happened since you were out." Draco said. Harry looked at Draco pleading for him to continue. "While Voldemort had you tied up like a caged lion, Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley put together enough evidence to free you. You're an innocent man charged on a crime Voldemort committed. You're free Harry." Draco didn't see it coming, but Draco was bowled over by an overjoyed Harry who hugged him again, toppling the two over. 

"Thank you!" Harry cried as he bear hugged Draco in absolute happiness. "You don't know how much this means to me…" Harry said as he buried his head into Draco's robe and cried. Draco patted Harry's back trying to soothe the ex-criminal.

"There, there Potter. If you don't stop you'll soak my robes with your tears." Harry chuckled and looked up at Draco. Draco grimaced seeing Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes were so cold and distant. They held nothing but pain and little happiness. "Now let's get you up and running. First, we'll get rid of you're prisoner haircut. You look like Sirius when he tried to attack me." Both laughed.

"Thanks Draco…I haven't been this happy in…years." Harry said looking down again. "Being out of Azkaban is great, I though for sure I'd be back as soon as I was found. Thinking of going back…made me think of how good it felt to be out. You don't know what it's like…" Harry said miserably. 

"Why don't you tell me after I've cut your mop top." Harry and Draco laughed again, both enjoying the others company.

"Voila. You are now a new man Potter." Draco said allowing Harry to see his new look. Harry gasped. His hair was the length he had it when he was in school. He still looked relatively hot for his age. His eyes stood out more promptly and his scar once again, poked out through his now shorted bangs. "So…how do you like it?" Draco said hoping for a good remark. Harry felt his hair, his bangs, then last his face.

"You've done a wonderful job Draco…I haven't seen my scar in ages…I don't think my eyes have ever shown this much since I was arrested. You've really outdone yourself." Harry said as a renegade tear ran down Harry's cheek. Draco sighed miserably. Harry couldn't put the past behind him. With Draco, Harry let out his pain. When he met the others, anger would surface and erupt like a volcano. It depended on who Harry trusted. If you were trusted, Harry let you see the true him, the person who desperately wanted a normal life, but in the presence of those who abused his trust, anger appeared out of no where.

"The past hurts, doesn't it?" Draco asked rubbing Harry's back. Harry stifled a sob and took a deep breath.

"I look back and see what I had, what I thought I had. I remember friends, happiness, and my innocence. Now all I see is pain. Sirius was right, you can't forget all the pain." Harry said as he looked up into his reflection. "Do you know what I dealt with in there?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head. "Everyday I was fed slop. I could barely eat when I first arrived. The pain…it almost killed me. Even worse was the nightmares and the screams of my parents. I swear all I did was look for a way to kill myself everyday. I thought I would go insane with those alone. Thank Merlin for Dumbledore. He visited me when I needed him most. He brought comfort when I was in absolute misery." Harry said as he turned to face Draco. Tears were running down Harry's face. Draco watched as the small diamonds ran down Harry's cheeks and dropped to the floor. His pain made Draco's eyes tear slightly.

"How did you manage to stay sane? And fit?" Draco asked hesitantly. Draco hated having to make Harry relive his past. Harry was one person who'd you think would want to have a new life. Harry never complained about his life, never asked for another, he just lived with the horrible one he was given. The man was a saint, and Draco knew that now.

"I stayed sane thanks to two things. Dumbledore's visits and the fact that I was innocent. I trained in my cell to pass time and try to forget why I was there. It worked, I never remembered any of it til I stopped." Harry got up and went to the window. "We take for granted all the beautiful things Draco. I did most of the time. When I was young, this was all just a setting, a place to be. When I was in Azkaban, I would have given anything to just see the grass. I had a window, but all I saw was dead lands. None of the scenery changed, none helped me." Harry said looking outside.

"Would you like to tell me, the rest I mean? I know how hard it is, living in a hell mouth. I did for all my childhood. Tell me everything, get a load off your chest. Release everything so you can start over." Draco said sitting on a nearby couch. Harry looked over to Draco.

* * *

"I can't start over til Voldemort is dead. But you're right, I'll tell you everything and get it out. It might just help me in a way nothing else has. Just promise me I won't see them anytime soon. I can't promise I'll be able to control myself. No after all this…" Harry sat down next to Draco and the long story began.

Draco walked up wearily to Dumbledore's office. Harry had finished with his story and fall asleep after crying. Draco had tucked in the pain-stricken man and headed out. Of all the years in his life, he'd never thought he'd have to deal with Harry this way. Harry went form bold, courageous, brave, and smart to pained, scared, hurt, and angered in so little time. The Golden Boy no longer had his golden glow. In fact, he held no light at all.

"He used to be so adventurous, now he won't even leave his room in fear of hurting himself. Azkaban is truly a horrible place." Draco said. Draco muttered the password and head up. He knocked lightly.

"Come in Draco." Came Albus' voice. Draco opened the door and walked in. Remus and Sirius had already left. Hermione and Ron were still there. "How is Mr. Potter Draco?" Albus asked kindly. Draco collapsed in an empty chair and sighed.

"In all my years Albus, I never thought I'd see The Great Harry Potter break down and cry in front of me. Never had I imagined it. It was truly painful to watch." Draco said putting his face into his hands. 

"Did he tell you everything Draco? All his pain, his suffering, his emotions?" Albus pushed on. Draco nodded.

"Down to the very last thought he had. I can't even describe how he felt. I can say though is, you two" Draco looked over to the couple "Just stay away. He can't handle you. He can't handle the pain. He can't even put the past behind him." Draco glared. "Worst of all he can't handle himself."

"Easy there, Draco. I assure you that these two will not interfere. I must ask, how did Harry take the information about him being used?" Dumbledore questioned. Draco sighed.

"I couldn't tell him. I didn't have the heart. He has so much pain he's confused. He's angry yet he's scared. He's happy yet he's depressed. He doesn't know what to do or what he wants. I think I'll wait til he's sorted himself out before telling him other things." Albus nodded in agreement.

"I think it's best Draco if you were to stay with Harry in his time of need. Until he is ready, I don't want him doing anything he can't manage. Just make sure you can clear him of what ails him and try to relieve him of his anger. I'm sure it will do Mr. and Mrs. Weasley some good if you did." Draco nodded. Draco got up and headed to the door the paused for a moment.

"One thing Albus, before I return to Harry." Draco said turning back around to face the trio behind him. Albus nodded. "I want Harry to relive some of his more…happier moments. I was wondering if you could fetch his old school gear. It might come in handy when I'm trying to get him relaxed. I especially want his photo book. That will help a lot." Draco said.

"I'll see what I can do Draco." Draco nodded politely.

"Thanks. It will mean a great deal to Harry if he were to do something he enjoyed. Oh…before I forget and leave." Draco said looking over to Hermione. "Harry specifically asked for a few old things he knows you two have of his. You might want to plan on returning them. Oh, and if you want to get on his better side…" Draco said holding them in suspense. Dumbledore chuckled.

"What?! How can we get him to trust us sooner?! Tell us Malfoy!" Ron shouted nearly jumping out of his seat to grab Draco by the collar. Draco smirked.

"You're Potter's friends. You figure it out. But here is a small clue to help you. Potter hasn't had sweets in six years. I suggest you start loading up on some of those Chocoballs. Harry might be more forgiving if he sees his old friends giving gifts of sweets. How can he stay mad on a empty, yet tempting offer." Draco mocked. Ron roared and almost kicked Draco out of the office and down the stairs.

"Out! Out! Don't you dare mock us like that Malfoy! Next time I swear I will throw you down these stairs." Draco chuckled and left. Dumbledore tried to keep a straight face.

"He's right Ron," Hermione said at last. "Harry always softened when eating sweets. You know that. And Chocoballs, they're Harry's favorite. I always managed to calm his temper when tempting him with a Chocoball. Draco was just teasing you. He wants Harry to trust us…he just can't help being Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I agree Mr. Weasley. Draco can't help being the arrogant man he is. It comes from being around Severus too much. But I guarantee he was only offering his help." Albus said calmly.

"I know. But…Merlin he's just so annoying! He knows what buttons to push and how to push them! He'll never give me a rest!" Ron growled.

"We'll see. Anyway, we'll take his advice and send Harry some sweets. Maybe Draco is right. Maybe old tricks do work. Like my mother always said, you can teach a old dog new tricks."

* * *

Draco walked back to Harry's room. He thought quite a bit, and didn't even realize where he was heading.

"Potter was so fearful of going back, yet his anger just pops out of no where…I wonder if he's emotionally damaged." Draco said reaching the room. Draco muttered the password and walked in. The instant Draco was inside, he felt something was wrong. Very wrong. Draco walked further into the room only to see Harry, huttled in a fetal position on the bed. As Draco moved closer, he could see Harry trembling and sobbing quietly. 

"Harry?" Draco whispered. Harry gasped and sat up quickly. He didn't hear Draco enter.

"I'm sorry…I didn't hear you come in." Harry said trying to hide what happened. Draco didn't drop it though.

"What's wrong? What's bothering you?" Draco said softly. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing wrong. I'm fine." Harry lied. Draco saw through Harry's lie and pulled Harry into an embrace. Harry tensed for a moment before breaking down and sobbing on Draco's shoulder. "Shhhh…it will be ok. You're safe." Draco whispered as he rocked his old school rival.

"Every time I'm left alone…I can't stop remembering what happened. The day of the trail…it still haunts me. When Hermione and Ron testified against me…their own friend!" Harry howled out. Draco tighten his embrace and let Harry cry.

"You have every reason to cry Harry. What they did…it's unforgivable in my eyes. In time you may come to forgive them, after all, you had a lot going against you." Draco said. Harry looked up with his pain-filled gaze.

"Did you believe I was guilty? That I was a murderous traitor like everyone else?" Harry asked in a low whisper. Draco kissed the top and Harry's head.

"No, I didn't. I believe that if you were to show your true colors, than they wouldn't have been supporting Voldemort. All your life was dedicated to stopping him, not helping him. People just couldn't see through the false evidence. It shows how much faith they had in the Boy-Who--Lived." Draco said getting up and tucking Harry into bed.

"Don't call me that. I've never liked that name." Harry said starting to drift asleep. Draco smiled slightly.

"The what would you like me to call you?" Draco said softly. Harry opened an eye and yawned.

"Harry. Just Harry." And he fell asleep and knew nothing more.

T.B.C.

Authors Note: I'm glad all of you are enjoying my stories. Please send my ideas on what you think should happen next. Be warned that this is an angst story and I want no humor, romance, or horror til after I get Harry past his mopey self. Thanks a lot.


	4. Remember Who You Are

Through His Eyes

Part 4

By: Dark_T-K

Draco sat in the bedroom and watched Harry quietly. He didn't have the heart to wake Harry, especially after the small talk they had before Harry had fallen asleep. Draco always guessed that Harry never liked his nick, he'd shown that in school by yelling out he'd be willing to trade with anyone for their life. It was heart wrenching.

"Every cloud has a silver lining, and yet no one seemed to notice yours did they?" Draco whispered softly to himself more than to the person sleeping. "I never thought I'd say this, but maybe you were right."

"I knew that already, what took you so long to figure it out." A soft whisper came. Draco smiled.

"I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer." He heard sheets ruffle and the padding of feet. He looked up to see Harry's soft emerald eyes apon him.

"I would have appreciated it, if I was truly sleeping." Harry said offering a hand up. Draco noticed the small bags under Harry's eyes.

"You can't sleep? I saw you lie there out like a candle." Draco said. Harry looked over to the bed and sighed.

"I want to, but I can't. I can't sleep through memories, like you can't help but be sad over my past." Harry said. Draco put a hand to Harry's shoulder.

"I will always be sad over your past. I had a good life before yours was ruined, then after everything went down the drain, then you fell with me. I can see now that maybe fate doesn't like us much." Draco said. Harry chuckled.

"Fate, future, destiny…I was never liked by any of them to begin with. My entire life was a mishap of some sort." Harry said walking over to a picture on the wall. "In some way, my life is just like a curse. It was cast for only one reason. To hurt those around it." Harry said turning back to Draco.

"You life is nothing like a curse Harry." Draco whispered. Harry shrugged and felt the fire place mantle.

"You know of no curse I can relate to, because you were lucky. If I had parents, and not been orphaned, I would never be like this. I wouldn't be The Boy Who Lived, I wouldn't worry about fighting Voldemort because I wouldn't matter. It's not like that though is it?" Harry said.

"You can't choose your life Harry, but you can choose how to live it." Draco said. "I know you never got to. It's never been fair has it?

"Perhaps not. In the end it won't matter now will it? I've seen my future as well as others. In the final battle I won't survive, and all I have done will be remembered." Harry said sliding his fingers over a carved snake.

"You won't die in this fight Harry, you're much stronger than that." Draco said as he walked over to the fireplace.

"You seem confident of me, even though you don't know." Harry said, a tear glistening in his eye. Draco looked worried. "I have seen my future, because it haunts me everyday. I thought at first I was imagining it, but it's true. I am connected to Voldemort in more than one way. When I deliver the final blow, I will sacrifice myself to save those I cared about." Harry said, the tear escaping his eyes.

"I see. I don't know how you can be so calm if you know you will be dying at your own hand Harry." Draco said. Harry turned towards Draco.

"When you know of a future to come, years before it happens, you just let it come. I have no reason to be afraid or proud of dying. I will do it because it's what is to be, what is to come. I won't prevent that in which should happen." Harry said walking over to the door.

"What will you do if that future prediction is wrong? How can you possibly think that life won't go on with you in it?" Draco asked as he followed Harry to the door.

"I know, because if it does, I won't be there mentally." Harry said leaving the room. Draco looked puzzled.

"Are you saying that?" Harry nodded.

"This fight will be brutal Draco. The one we had before was nothing compared to the one coming. If I do survive Voldemort's death, then I will suffer mentally. My mind will crack then shatter as he dies. It will only be for the best if I was to die at the same time and not suffer."

"You have suffered enough as it is. A noble death of no pain, no suffering. That must be the best thing you can look forward to eh Potter?" Draco said walking next to Harry. Harry turned his head.

"That it would be. The greatest gift I can give is my life, and what better way to die then in battle." Harry said. Draco nodded.

"Some say the world will end in fire…Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold those who favor fire…" Harry said. Draco looked at Harry. "But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate…I'd say that for destruction ice, is also great and would suffice…" Harry said looking up at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

"Harry?" Draco asked. Harry turned his eyes towards Draco. "What…I don't understand." Draco said. Harry smiled.

"It's a muggle poem by Robert Frost called "Fire and Ice". It's about dying. I've memorized it since it's a soothing poem. It makes dying so much more to bare." Harry said. Draco caught Harry's arm and held him from walking away.

"I don't get it though. You read a poem of death for what reason? Why must you remind yourself of such a horrible ending?" Draco said. Harry pulled a picture from his pocket and handed it to Draco. Draco opened it.

"For this. I'll never know what it's like to be with parents. I'll probably never get to start my own. It's better to accept what you have and try to live out life to it's fullest. Even if you have so little time." Harry said sadly.

"Potter…I…" Draco couldn't form the words. "You can't give up like this. I won't let you." Draco said. Harry shrugged off Draco's holding hand. 

"You needn't be concerned. I'm not. You will learn soon enough; that to try to change the future is tough business. I already know for I did. You can say all you want, but all I want is to live out the rest of my in peace. If it means saying goodbye then fine." Harry said moving over to the goblin statue.

"What will everyone think if you die? If you say goodbye so soon?" Draco said. "Chocoball." Draco said the password. Harry went up the stairs then stopped before the he opened the door.

"What would have happened if I never left Azkaban? If I died there? Would anyone care? I would have thought so long ago but now I know the truth. Those I choose to keep close will miss me, but those who's harsh tongues whipped my backside will never have to worry again. I'll be buried six feet under and finally gone." Harry said opening the door.

"Harry, it's good to see you up and running. It's even better that you came here." Dumbledore said as he reached out a friendly hand. Harry took it an nodded.

"Thank you sir. It's good to see you again." Harry said accepting the hand and shaking it. Dumbledore smiled happily and showed them seats.

"I know you know what is going to happen Harry. You informed me of this for quite some time. I would like to know what you think your fate is to be?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"Sir I-" Draco cut in. Harry shook his head.

"It's alright Draco. Dumbledore knows better than anyone not to mess with the future. My fate sir is to die, hopefully painlessly." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded. "If I am to survive, it would be like I was kissed by a Dementor. My mind would be like a shattered mirror, with no to pick up the pieces. I am hoping for a death, I do not want to suffer." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well you have been right for some time now Harry. I might not agree on what you wish to do, but if that is the future than there is no point changing it." Dumbledore said.

"No I won't let it happen!" Draco said standing up abruptly. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he saw Draco's doubt. "I refuse to sit back and let all this happen! You can change the future before it happens! Maybe not going back, but doing it now! I refuse to give up hope and allow Harry to just die off casually." Draco said.

"It is not your decision to make." Harry said softly. Draco sent a death glare in Harry's direction.

"Maybe not Harry, but I'd rather see you grow old and gray then die in a battle when your in you mid twenties." Draco said. Dumbledore watched carefully. "You say that you aren't willing to change the future, but you can't have that future if you don't live in the present! Stop trying to accept your fate and live your life here and now!"

"And what would that gain me?!" Harry shouted. "All my life I've tried to live my life to the fullest and look where it got me! Six years locked in a Dementor cage and betrayals of every kind! I lived my life happily until I tried to fix the present. All I got was destruction. Now all I have left is to prepare for mine demise and all you want me to do if suffer? You're no better than Hermione and Ron!" Harry snapped. Harry then covered his mouth after what he said. Draco stood there sadly. "Draco…I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Draco mumbled. "I can see I've pushed you and I'll stop. I'm not helping so I'll just go." Draco said as he headed for the door. Harry got up.

"Draco please…" But Draco left anyway. Tears leaked from Harry's eyes. "Why can't I just make friends?!" Harry screamed as he collapsed to the floor. Dumbledore stood. 

"Harry," Dumbledore called out. Harry looked up. "You must realize Draco has strong feelings for you. He cares deeply and wants only the best for you. At the time, you are in no state to be told to live up to expectations. But you must realize Harry, the future always has consequences. If you die, Draco will mourn your death. Draco will be heart broken. Draco will be depressed. Just like you were in Azkaban."

"He doesn't understand…I can't…I won't." Harry said. Dumbledore walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Listen to me Harry. Every action has a reaction. Every choose has it's counter parts. As you can see, any way you look there will always be a problem. You can't solve everything, but you can try to solve something." Dumbledore said.

"He doesn't know I can't…" Harry began. Dumbledore squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"As your father would say Harry, trust in your instincts, and believe in your heart. Do this, and nothing will go wrong." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "Though the future indicates death, it's is our actions now that will determine it. Maybe it's time Harry to put your past behind you and start anew. If you do not, you may do more damage than good."

"How can I do this? You know as well as I my destiny-"

"Destiny is set when you want it to be. Harry, you will do great things. When and where is all that matters. Your needed here and now, and if you choose to accept this, than death is very far away." Dumbledore said as he stood and walked back to his desk.

"My fate lies at my feet, I can grasp it or let it go. It's our choices that make our actions. So what should I do?" Harry asked.

* * *

"Follow your heart."

Draco slumped around in his room. He was so mad at himself he couldn't speak. How could he do this to Harry? He shouldn't have even said a word. Harry knew how to handle his life better than any one else. 

"I should have kept my mouth shut. Harry is right. All I'm doing is telling him how to live his life. Ruining what he has just like his friends did. He'll never want to speak to me again after that…"

"I think I should have a say in that." A voice came from the door. Draco jumped up to see Harry standing in the doorway. "Hi Draco."

"Harry…I…uh…wasn't expecting you." Draco stumbled on his words. "Come in please." Draco said. Harry took a seat next to Draco. "Before you say anything I'm sorry-" Harry put a finger to Draco's lips.

"What you have to say next is not necessary. It is I who own you an apology Draco. It was my fault this time." Harry said taking his hand away. Draco tried to mouth words but nothing came out. "It's ok. You were right. I'm letting a horribly past blind me from a future I can make. I can predict all I want, but what good will it do if I don't take part in my own future. It's true I can't let go of the past, maybe I never will. But I can't let it choose my future." Harry said.

"I don't understand. A minute ago you were arguing different." Draco said. Harry nodded then stood up and walked to the window. He peered out.

"Everyone used to say that the future of our world rests on my shoulders. I have yet to see that happen where the fate of the wizarding world lies on me. But when you think about it, it does. I never thought that because, I was blinded by the pain. Dumbledore made me realize that what I was doing was a choice, a choice made out of fear. I predicted death because I never acted in the future. That was my fate to-be." Harry said looking back at Draco.

"You don't have to listen to me. I'm not always right, heck I'm never right." Draco said as he stood.

"No one is perfect. It is what makes a human, human. I learned that past mistakes will always come back to haunt you. It's what you do in the present is what decides the future. The past can't change anything. I was foolish to fear it." Harry said opening the curtains. "Look out there Draco. I could have been out there numerous times. I haven't left this castle once during this week. I was too afraid of the memories that would surface to want to go back out there." Harry said putting a hand to the glass.

"The past hurts, but it becomes even worse when you let it rule your life. I always thought you not to hold a grudge, but never be haunted by the past. Not like I was. I've been stuck in the past for years and never found the will to let go." Draco said walking up to the glass.

"In a way Draco we are a like. Kindred Spirits who need rest but can never find a time to." Harry said smiling slightly. 

"Yes. Kindred Spirits who are weak and weary of day battles. I dunno Potter, you and I are very different in ways."

"But at the same time, we are the same. Similarities run skin deep, Draco. Never forget that your rival may have more in common than your best friend. Even more so, they could be so close it scares you." Harry whispered the rest out. Draco shivered.

"Well you may be similar in spirit, and close in relationship, but back up there Potter. No need to get that close!" Draco snapped. Harry chuckled and stepped away from Draco.

"Alright Draco. Do you accept my apology then?" Harry asked sincerely. Draco sighed and opened his arms out wide.

"Of course I do you oaf. How else would a great relationship last if you didn't fogive the other." Draco said as Harry hugged him. 

"It's good to be back…" Harry whispered happily.

"It certainly is. It certainly is." Draco whispered.

"I'll get you back Potter. Not even Dumbledore will be able to stop me." Voldemort said as he stood on a far away hill looking directly at Hogwarts.

_T.B.C._

Well what do you think? I know it's short but if I don't get some reviews and some helpful hints, this story won't be going far at all. Give me ideas people! I'm racking and over worked brain! I can't keep up. Send me your ideas, even if they r stupid ones! I don't care, u love this story tell me where it should go! 


	5. Fight of Satisfaction

Through His Eyes

Part 5

By: Dark_T-K

Author's Note: Sorry that my most popular story has not gotten back on its feet these last few months. This story is one of my harder plot lines and I've had to continue with others just so I could come up with some new ideas. Again I'm sorry this took so long. Please let me know in your reviews if you want this story to turn into a Harry x Draco or a happy fic with no love.

            "So where do we begin?" Draco asked. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. The first thing is make up I'm sure but where to go from there?" Harry said.

"You do know that Hermione and Ron want to speak with you?" Draco said sitting next to Harry. Harry snorted.

"Like I care, but sooner or later I'll have to talk to them." Harry growled. Draco shook Harry by his shoulder and they both laughed.

"I know it's hard on you. And you know I'll be here every step of the way right?" Draco said standing up and holding out his hand.

"Of course I know that. I'm glad I have you on my side." Harry said taking Draco's hand and pulled him into a hug. "I'm really glad you decided to help." Harry whispered.

"Any time Potter." Draco whispered back.

"Ahem!" A call came from the door. Both men looked over, but it was Harry who glared first.

"What do you two want?" Harry snapped out. Hermione and Ron looked taken back.

"We only wished to talk to you Harry. It's been so long after all." Hermione said hopefully. Harry crossed his arms while Draco rolled his eyes.

"We only want to talk. Nothing wrong with that is there Malfoy?" Ron said angrily.

"Well maybe not to me, but I didn't think you had permission to come see Harry at all. Last I checked, you were both banned from seeing Harry till he gave you the ok." Draco snarled. 

"We have every right to talk to Harry, right Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want you two here ever again. Get out before I have to force myself to remove you." Harry growled, his glare as cold as ice. 

"Can't we apologize? All we want is to make up." Ron pleaded. Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Please. You two are the very reason he went to Azkaban and now you want to make up for your mistake? Sheesh you two are more thick-headed than I thought." Draco snapped. "Leave before Harry really gets mad."

"You can't make us!" Ron yelled.

"He can't, but I can. Leave now if you don't want to see Poppy in the infirmary. After all, I did learn some very nice curses from Voldemort while with him." Harry said, sending an evil smirk towards Hermione and Ron.

"You wouldn't hurt us, would you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"There are a lot of things I wouldn't do, this isn't one of them." Harry said darkly.

"You can't avoid us forever Harry. We'll have to talk eventually." Ron said hotly.

"And until that eventually comes around, I'd rather not speak to either one of you." Harry said angrily.

"I should say-" Ron tried to say.

"You don't need to say anything. We have a working relationship, that's all I'll have with you two. As for friendship…" Harry spat looking away. "You can keep your silly notions of friendship. I want nothing to do with you two." 

"But that's not fair. You would have listen to us before!" Hermione cried out. Harry glared fiercely. 

"That was before Azkaban. Now I'm out and free and I know better. I should have never believed you two would have done anything for me, but then again I was a fool before Azkaban."

"Maybe if you heard our side…" Ron tried. Harry turned fiercely and was held tightly by Draco.

"Your side? YOUR SIDE! You have no side in this! You choose the side that was against me? Why do I need to hear that lie again?!" Harry shouted, practically dragging Draco to the door.

"Because you used to listen to your friends Harry…" Hermione cried out. Harry growled and tugged at Draco's hold.

"Harry calm down before you hurt me!" Draco tried.

"And look where my friendship with you two got me. Six painful years inside a dementor filled cage! Six lonely years with only the terrible memories of all my dead loved ones haunting me. Oh yes, I'll forgive you after all of that." Harry spat.

"You could at least try!" Ron snapped. 

"Get out now. Don't come back unless you're wanted." Harry spat and he stopped fighting Draco's hold.

"You heard him. Go now." Draco snapped. Ron ushered Hermione to the door.

"All we wanted to do is makeup for what we did." Hermione cried.

"You lost that chance six years ago." Harry said. Ron dragged Hermione away, Harry and Draco waited. Draco finally let Harry go. "Phew that was close."

"You're telling me! Sheesh I thought you'd strangle them for entering." Draco joked. Harry laughed.

"Nah, it's nice to know they want to make up, but like I said, they lost that chance along time ago." Harry said walking over to the window. "Lets go out today Draco, enjoy some of our free time while we still have it." Harry said.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Draco asked, just as curious and excited to see what Potter wanted to do.

"Let's go outside. Ride our broom sticks, go anywhere but here!" Harry said. Draco chuckled.

"I see you've gotten over your fear of leaving." Draco said leading Harry out his door and down the hall.

"It was never really a fear. I was just…" Harry paused looking out the nearest window and touching it tenderly with his hand. "doubting my abilities to handle being outside again. You know, after so long of being in a cage." Harry said. Draco nodded. "Hey Draco, let's race." Harry said.

"Fine!" Both took off down the corridors as fast as could be. Turning here and there, they raced through the castle. Both having so much fun, they didn't realize they ran straight into Snape, tackling him to the ground.

"What in the name of Merlin!" Snape snapped. He looked down to see both Harry and Draco rubbing their heads. "Oh, it's you two, again. What are you two doing?"

"Hi Severus, we were just heading outside." Harry said.

"Yeah, Harry challenged me to a race and well, here we are." Draco said, rubbing his head.

"Yes well do try to watch where you're going. You could have bowled over some else." Severus said. 

"Sorry Severus. We were just so excited to go out, we weren't really thinking." Harry said helping the others to their feet.

"That was obvious. Well do be careful next time. By the way, Albus said both of you need to practice your magic. He'll be expecting you at four sharp." Snape said walking off.

"Yes sir!" Both Harry and Draco said saluting. Snape rolled his eyes and walked away.

Let's get out of here before we cause anymore trouble." Draco said pulling Harry towards the grand hall. Harry sighed heavily. "What's wrong?"

"You don't really think we're causing that much trouble do you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing but the childish stuff. Why?" Draco asked.

"I feel as if we're pushing a bit. But I guess I'm being a little paranoid. I'm not used to causing trouble any more." Harry said walking with Draco. "It feels so bad to make others more mad at me."

"You'll get back into the swing of things. Once the school opens back up, you can pull pranks on all of them and have fun doing it too." Draco said happily.

"You know you're not supposed to pull tricks on students Draco. It's against the school rules." Harry said opening the main door.

"Yeah I know. But I can't resist. Bad habits die hard." Draco said. Harry and Draco cracked up in laughter.

"You'll never change will you?" Harry teased and both made their way to the main door. Draco chuckled.

"I dunno. Maybe if I ever mature." Draco joked. Draco opened the door and moved out. He stopped and waited for Harry who stood in the door way looking out on to the Hogwarts grounds. "Brings up old memories doesn't it?" Draco asked as he noticed Harry's facial reaction.

"It does. Some good, some bad." Harry said walking slowly out on to the front steps. "I'll never forget how it felt to be dragged off these grounds that day." Harry said feeling the cold stone as he reached out to touch the railing. "It was…" Harry paused as he looked up.

"Don't think about such things now Harry. We're just about to start having fun. Let's not dwell on the past anymore." Draco said, looping his arm around Harry's and tugging on it gently.

"You right as usual. Let's try to have some fun today." Harry said smiling.

"That's the spirit! Now how about some flying before our lessons?" Draco offered. Harry nodded enthusiastically. 

Harry and Draco entered the Headmaster's Chambers full of joy and glee. Both had the time of their lives again on their prized broom sticks. 

"I see you two have enjoyed flying around again." Dumbledore said happily, noticing Harry's change in attitude. 

"Yes we have. Definitely was a good time to say the least." Harry said, glowing with happiness.

"It's good to see you're in such high spirits Harry. I was worried you were still angry from the Weasley's sudden visit." Dumbledore said, poring tea into three cups.

"Yes well. If I stay angry at the all the time then I'll never have any fun with my true friends." Harry said smiling at Draco.

"Though I do hope you didn't put them up to that visit Albus. You know we had an agreement concerning Harry." Draco said, glaring slightly.

"No, I had no hand in that decision. I told them the best way for Harry to forgive them was to ask for forgiveness. I never said to go and do it." Albus said handing the tea cups to the boys. Both accepted and took a sip.

"I always thought they never listened to you. Guess this proves it. They never did believe in good advice, much less the truth." Harry spat as he took another sip of his tea angrily.

"Do not be so hard on them Harry. They are mortal just like your self. They do make mistakes." Albus said.

"Yes and those mistakes cost them greatly." Harry said, glaring into his cup. Draco looked at Harry worriedly.

"Yes it has, but it still doesn't explain why you cannot forgive them." Albus said with a humble tone.

"I never said I wouldn't Albus. Just never said when I would. For now those two can enjoy suffering as I have by past mistakes." Harry growled as he downed the rest of his tea. Albus nodded.

"We shouldn't talk about those fools. We should be practicing magic and getting stronger." Draco intervened at last. Harry nodded and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Practice? Why would you two need to do that?" Dumbledore asked in amusement. Both Harry and Draco turned to each other than back to Dumbledore.

"Snape told us you wanted us to practice our magic with you and be here at four sharp." Draco said. Harry nodded in consent.

"Well I did ask for you two to be here on time, but I was here to reinstate your wands." Dumbledore said smiling.

"So, no practicing then?" Harry asked. Albus shook his head. "Then why do we need to reinstate our wands?" 

"You see, wands run out of power or usefulness and began to cause the wizard or witch using them some problems. It begins with misspells and small quarks, then grows into bigger problems. All you really need to do is replace the core and your wand is as good as new." Dumbledore said then took another sip of tea. 

"So we just give you our wands and they replace the core?" Draco asked skeptically. Albus nodded. "Ok. Then when do we get them back?" 

"Should be by tomorrow at the earliest, if we send them right now." Albus said setting down his cup.

"Done! Is there anything else you need while we're here Albus?" Harry asked. 

"No Harry. Go enjoy your afternoon." Both boys turned to leave when they heard a decisive "Ahem." from Albus. "Forgetting something?" Albus said smiling cheerfully.

"Oops." Draco said blushing taking out his wand from his inner robe pocket.

"Here you go Albus." Harry said offering his and Draco's wand.

"Thank you. Now get going and enjoy your afternoon." Albus called after the two.

"Thanks!" came a reply as both boys dashed down the stairs.

Days later Harry and Draco continued to hand out, practice magic and take in meals together. Under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore, Harry soon returned almost to his normal self. Keeping his grudge and distance from his old friends, Harry spent most of his time In the company of Severus Snape and Draco.

"I'm bored Draco!" Harry whinnied as he hung upside down from his bed. Draco looked up from his book.

"Then do something." Draco said then turned back to his book. Harry snorted and sat up.

"Something that involves fun, Draco. That excludes watching you read and reading itself." Harry complained. Draco sighed.

"We've already made use of the pranks, worn out our brooms, terrorized the students, made a mess for Filtch and pick on Peeves. What else can we possibly do?" Draco said putting down his book.

"I know, that's why I'm bored. We've done everything and now we're left with nothing!" Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Now much left to do then read huh?" Draco said smirking. Harry growled.

"Now you're just being mean." Harry growled.

"I know." Draco said as he stood and stretched out. "Why don't we go ask Hagrid if we can borrow some of his animals and go riding?" Draco offered.

"Sounds good to me!" Harry said as he hopped off the bed then fell flat on his face due to the sheet wrapped around both of Harry's legs. Draco chuckled in amusement. "That's right, laugh it up." Harry snapped as he lifted himself and began to unravel his legs. 

"Thanks, I will." Draco began laughing whole heartedly at Harry's mishap. Harry growled and stood up.

"I was being sarcastic." Harry said with a glare.

"I know." Harry took a swing but Draco jumped aside and ran out of the room with a pe-od Harry tailing not too far behind.

Draco had managed to gain a hefty lead over Harry as he led Harry all over the castle grounds. Harry finally managed to give up his anger and enjoy the small game of catch-me-if-you-can.

"I'll get you eventually." Harry said wheezing as he stopped to breathe. Draco panted heavily as well, only meters away from Harry's current position.

"In your dreams Potter!" Draco called out.

"And today is one of those dream come true days!" Harry shouted as he collapsed to the grounded. Draco trotted over and looked down over Harry. Harry panted with his eyes closed. Harry then grabbed Draco's leg, "got ya!"

"Well done, but can you get up?" Draco said smirking. Harry pulled his head up above his chest then collapsed back on to the ground.

"Let me think about that." Harry said resting his eyes.

"You do that." Draco said as he plopped himself right next to Harry.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry called.

"Yeah?" Draco replied. 

"Do you ever wish you could change the past?" Harry asked as he opened his emerald eyes and stared up into the sky.

"Sometimes, why?" Draco looked down and over to Harry.

"I've always wished I could go back and redo my life. Start over, ya know?" Harry said picking himself up so he leaned on his hands. Draco smiled faintly.

"Yeah I know what you're saying. There are a lot of things I wish I could redo, but I know I can't. It's just something that's not in our reach." Draco said.

"I know, but if I could I would like to have met my parents and lived with them. Just once would I love to feel loved or have a family to call my own. Guess it will never happen." Harry sighed gently. Draco frowned.

"You may never have your parents Harry, but that doesn't mean you'll never have a family. I'm sure you could start one if you truly wanted one." Draco offered. Harry chuckled.

"As much as I would like one Draco, I feel as if I may never have one. It's the same feeling I get whenever I want to love someone. A disappointing one. I guess this all sounds silly to you, you have such high hopes for the future." Harry said unhappily. Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You put too much faith in me Potter. Don't be so, depressing. One day you'll meet that special person and you'll fall in love and have lots of babies. Hopefully I'll be around when that day arrives." Draco said cheerfully. Harry smiled.

"I hope you're right Draco, I really hope you are." Suddenly a pair of feet began approaching the two young males. Harry groaned. "Please tell me it's not those two." Harry moaned.

"All right, I won't tell you." Draco said. Harry opened his eyes again and glared. 

"Well this moment of peace was short lived." Harry growled. Hermione looked down and regretful for her decision to come.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought maybe you would talk to me and Ron separately than alone." Hermione said in a soft voice. Harry sat up and sighed heavily.

"I'm not really willing to talk to either one of you." Harry said in a gentler tone. Hermione was about to walk away when Harry called after her. "It may help if I at least talked to one of you though." Hermione turned back around.

"You're really willing to give me a chance?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Harry nodded.

"Draco I'll meet you back in my room ok?" Harry said to Draco. Draco nodded and stood up. Before Hermione could get close, Draco grabbed her by her arm.

"Don't mess up this last chance, because you won't get another." Draco whispered then took off towards the castle.

"Thank you for the chance Harry." Hermione said in gratification.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked as he leaned back again and relaxed. Hermione smiled tentatively.

"I wish to extend our link of friendship again, if you're willing to try again." Hermione asked quietly. 

"You know I have every right to say no, right?" Harry replied.

"I know, that's why I'm asking. If all you want from me or Ron is a working relationship then that's how it will be. But if you're willing to accept my offer, then we'll both try harder to prove our friendship." Hermione said.

"I accept yours Hermione, but Ron is another story." Harry said. 

"I understand if you're still made at him but-"

"No it's not that. He's just got to be more of a man and come ask me himself. Why should you be the one to ask for both of you?" Harry said looking Hermione deeply in the eyes. 

"I guess it's because I was always the forward one." Hermione said looking down. Harry used his finger to lift Hermione's gaze.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Harry said as he stroked her cheek. "I'm just glad you're still willing to try." Harry said. Hermione cried softly and raised her hand and placed it on top of Harry's.

"You should know me better than Harry. I'm as stubborn as you sometimes." Hermione laughed lightly. Harry chuckled with her.

"Indeed. Well I gotta go, Draco and I have to practice some more tricks for his class." Harry said as he stood up, leaving Hermione cold on the ground.

"Alright." Hermione said softly. Harry held out his hand to offer her a hand up. Hermione accepted and was lifted by Harry. 

"I'll see you around Hermione." Harry said as he left towards the castle. Hermione watched as her old best friend went inside.

"You've changed so much Harry. I just can't believe how much of man you really were, and how little I saw in you. What a fool I've been."


End file.
